


Торт

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Джим решил поздравить Шерлока с Днем рождения оригинальным способом... или не решил?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty





	Торт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок на День рождения Dreamy_lunatic.  
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

\- Что это? - Шерлок придирчиво осмотрел возвышающееся посреди гостиной двухметровое нечто.

\- Торт, - невозмутимо ответил Джон и перелистнул газету.

\- Очевидно. Что он здесь делает?

\- Видимо, кто-то хочет поздравить тебя с Днем рождения, - предположил Джон, и тут же на всякий случай добавил: - Это не я.

\- И этот кто, видимо, не знает, что я терпеть не могу свой День рождения. Или... знает, но намеренно действует мне на нервы...

В этот момент в торте что-то щелкнуло, и изнутри раздался вкрадчивый голос Нэнси Синатры:

_Bang bang you shot me down  
Bang bang I hit the ground  
Bang bang that awful sound  
Bang bang my baby shot me down_

Верхняя часть торта резко откинулась в сторону - и оттуда медленно показался Джим Мориарти. На голове у него были трогательные пушистые заячьи ушки, такие же пушистые меховые браслеты украшали запястья. Еще из одежды на Джиме были зеленые трусы. В остальном же он предстал перед Шерлоком и Джоном в своем первозданном виде.

\- Привеееет! - пропел Джим и потрепал ладонью меховое ухо.

\- Какого черта?! - оторопело выдавил из себя Шерлок.

\- С Днем рождения, дорогооой! - продолжил Джим, улыбаясь.

\- Что ты задумал?!

\- Боооже, какой ты недогадливый! Видишь, на мне зеленые трусы? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это означает! - Джим лукаво подмигнул ему. - Хочешь потрогать меня за хвостик?

Джим повернулся - и, действительно, сзади у него оказался пушистый хвостик, аккуратно пришитый к трусам. 

Это было уже слишком! Шерлок, задохнувшись от возмущения, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать все, что он думает о происходящем - и проснулся. "Господи, приснится же такое!" - подумал Шерлок, уставившись в потолок. По отдельности свой День рождения и Джима Мориарти он еще готов был выносить, но вместе - нет, это действительно было слишком...

В дверь спальни осторожно постучали и послышался голос Джона:

\- Шерлок!

\- Что?

\- Там... курьер внизу. Привез тебе кое-что.

\- Что?

\- Торт.

\- Что?!

\- Здоровый такой... Метра два в высоту.


End file.
